Typically, telecommunication systems that provide broadband access to customers contain a mufti-tone transmitter-receiver such as a residential gateway. The residential gateway consists of a xDSL (any type of digital subscriber line generally communicated over copper lines) modem or xPON (any type of passive optical network generally communicated over optic fibers) interface combined with various local area networking (LAN) technologies to enable sharing the broadband access with other computers or devices within the residence or building. Wireless local area network standards and home phone line networking (HPNA) are examples of such LAN technologies.
A wireless LAN or WLAN is a wireless local area network, which is the linking of two or more computers without using wires. WLAN utilizes spread-spectrum technology based on radio waves to enable communication between devices in a limited area, also known as the basic service set. This gives users the mobility to move around within a broad coverage area and still be connected to the network. A wireless access point (WAP) provides a wireless LAN by connecting to an Ethernet hub or switch. Each access point is a base station that transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal over a radius of some distance.
Typically the residential or DSL communication gateway is coupled to or includes a WAP which is located inside a building. However, it is desirable to locate the residential gateway and WAP at the network interface device (NID) outside the building. A NID is the point of demarcation between an Unbundled Network Element (UNE) loop and the end users inside wire. Reasons for desirability of locating the residential gateway and WAP at the NID include to provide simplified installation wiring and to eliminate the need to have the user home when the bulk of installation occurs. Further, as fiber to the neighborhood rolls out, integration will be easier if the active electronics are already present at the NID. Also, installation practices can be merged between xPON and xDSL systems such that the primary network termination is the mere difference.
However, a significant problem in trying to locate the WAP at a NID located outside a building is the problem of transmitting the wireless signal through the walls of the building which significantly attenuates the wireless RF signal. Alternatively, current schemes for locating the WAP inside a building suffer from transferring the RF signal via coaxial cable into the building. The coaxial cable and associated splitters introduce a high signal loss at typical Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) RF bands.